


A Twist in Our Story

by SMC_Country



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMC_Country/pseuds/SMC_Country
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little plot twist for the episode 1x08 Day Trip. Bellarke.</p><p> </p><p>[REWRITING IN PROGRESS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist in Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to post this once before and I guess it didn't post so I'm gonna try this again. I don't own anything relating to the 100 even though I wish I owned myself a piece of Bob Morley cuz he's pretty damn fine. I also don't own the song A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade that was the inspiration for the title of this but I do recommend listening to it if you haven't heard it. But anyways, here's the story. I've posted it on fanfiction.net so if you read off that site too you may have seen it already. This is my first try at a fic for this fandom so I hope that it's okay...

_So you see, this world doesn’t matter to me_

_I’ll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can’t take my eyes off of you_

_“A Twist in My Story” by Secondhand Serenade_

 

* * *

 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke calls out as she enter the drop ship.

“The answer is still no, I’m not talking to Jaha,” Bellamy answers firmly as he walks in the opposite direction as the blonde that called his name.

“Hey, relax. That’s not why I’m here.”

“What, then?” he snaps, sounding a little less aggressive than usual.

“The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here,” she answers coolly.

“What kind of supplies?” The older boy asks.

“The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter.”

“I’m gonna go check it out. I could use backup.”

“Why are _you_ asking _me_?” Bellamy questions. He’s unsure of why, of all people, Clarke would want him to come along. He also doesn’t know what it is about the fact that she came to him that makes his heart skip a beat.

“Well, because right now I don’t feel like being around anyone I actually like.” Just like that Bellamy felt his heart fall back to normal again. Clarke didn’t really want to go with him but she didn’t want to be around anyone else and she knew that she couldn’t go alone. That was the only reason she was asking him.

Bellamy pauses to consider Clarke’s request, at least he makes it seem that way, he already knows what his answer is going to be.

“I’ll get my stuff. Meet you in ten,” he finally responds. Clarke walks out of the drop ship and Bellamy waits until she’s outside before he turns to follow her out the door, flinging the sheet covering it out of his way.

 

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

 

Clarke walks into Finn’s tent to change his bandages and check his stab wound for any infection.

“How are you feeling?” she asks as she puts the new bandage on.

Finn swallow before answering her question. “Weak. Bored. Grateful to be alive.” He looks over to Raven who is standing in the corner of the tent when he says the last part.

“Well, if you want to stay that way, you should rest,” Clarke demands as she finishes up with the wound.

Raven takes the chance to speak up. “I’ll tie him down if I have to.” Both girls laugh at the statement and Finn lets out a groan.

“I’m going to be out of camp today. Can you change his bandages in a few hours?” the blonde directs the last part to Raven. Raven nods and tells Clarke that she’ll be sure to do that.

Bellamy peeks his head into the door of the tent and tells Clarke that they need to go before he’s gone again and she follows him out.

\---

Bellamy stuffs several packages of the camp’s food rations into his bag as he’s getting ready to leave with Clarke. He’s so wrapped up in what he’s doing that he doesn’t hear her approach him.

“That’s a lot of rations. You realize this is a day trip?” Clarke asks and sees Bellamy’s slight jump as he notices her presence.

“A lot can happen in a day,” is his response as he finishes up, slinging his makeshift backpack over his shoulder, and they both make their way out of the gate. Neither of them noticing that they’re being followed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know the first drop ship is gonna come down soon. I’m pretty sure you can’t avoid Jaha forever.”

“I can try.” Bellamy’s reply came before Clarke had even fully completed her sentence.

They walk in silence through the tall, untended grass in search for the supply depot. Clarke and Bellamy move carefully up a small crest in the landscape. They reach the top and take in the view when Clarke speaks up again.

“The depot is supposed to be around here…somewhere.”

“There’s gotta be a door,” Bellamy comments while turning his head to look and see if he can find the object that he’s speaking of.

“Maybe he’ll be lenient,” Clarke states, bringing the conversation back to Bellamy’s situation with the chancellor. He knows that once they get down to the ground, he’s a dead man.

“Look, I shot the man, Clarke! He’s not just going to forgive and forget!” he snaps at her in a snarky tone, recoiling at how harsh he sounds. He needs some space and to not be so close to her anymore. His mind is fogging up and he’s not quite sure what he’s doing anymore but he knows that if he doesn’t walk away from Clarke soon he’s going to do something that he might regret. He licks his lips before continuing, “Let’s just split up, we’ll cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance.” He brushes his hand against her arm as he walks back down the hill.

 

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

****

Bellamy searches through the overgrown weeds, looking for the door that will lead to the supplies that could save their lives. He cuts at the menacing, dead vegetation but stops when he hears Clarke call his name.

“Bellamy! Over here, I found a door!”

He walks down over to where she’s at and watches as she tries to yank the door open.

“I think it’s rusted shut,” she states when the door doesn’t even budge. Bellamy nods his head and then he has an idea on how to get the door open.

“Alright, watch your foot,” he requests in the kindest way that she’s ever heard his talk before. Clarke does as she’s told and Bellamy begins to hit the door with the backside of his ax he’d been carrying.

He finally gets it so that they can get the door open. “Okay, give me a hand.”

Once the door is open, they descend down the stairs into the dark and dirty depot.

“Here,” Clarke says as she hands Bellamy a light.

“You really think this place hasn’t been touched since the war?” he asks her as he moves his light around to get a better look at what’s down there.

“A girl can dream,” Clarke answers as she takes a look around the room as well. “C’mon.”

They move further into the storage area and down a couple flights of stairs when they find a skeleton sitting on one of the steps. Clarke scrunches up her nose and Bellamy subconsciously moves closer to her, suddenly feeling a desire to protect her.

“Hell of a place to die,” he comments before noticing that he had his hand resting on the small of Clarke’s back and she turned to look at him with a questioning look before moving forward in her pursuit of finding the supplies.

“So much for living down here. This place is disgusting. Dammit!” Clarke curses at their luck.

“Anything left down here was ruined,” Bellamy states and a mini waterfall falls from the ceiling near where Clarke is standing and he reaches out to pull her away from it as though it was an animal that might bite her.

“They must’ve distributed what was left of the supplies before the last bombs went off.” Now what were they supposed to do. There was nothing left for them to take back to camp, it was a pointless trek up here. Bellamy starts looking around in some of the storage containers that were still left down here, cracking some glow sticks that he found to give them more light, to see if there was anything they could salvage and Clarke followed suit. After a few minutes of searching, Clarke came across something that would actually be useful.

“Hey, I found blankets!” she called out as she opened a storage container full of orange fleece blankets.

“You’re excited about a couple of blankets?” Bellamy scoffs as a closes the lid on yet another empty container and moves onto the next. He looks over at Clarke and meets her eyes as she gives him a comforting smile and then goes back to searching in other containers.

“Well, it’s something.”

“How ‘bout a canteen or a med kit or a decent freakin’ tent?” Bellamy was getting frustrated. He wasn’t sure whether it was at the fact that this trip had been a total bust or if he was frustrated with himself because of the way he’s been acting around Clarke lately. Irritated, he walks over to a barrel that’s along one of the walls and opens it to find it filled with some sort of liquid. ‘ _What the hell?_ ’ he thought to himself as he stuck his finger carefully in the barrel and realized that the barrel was only filled with grease. This was the last straw for Bellamy, he finally hit his breaking point and kicked over the barrel with his foot but the grease sounded weird hitting the floor. That’s when he realized that it wasn’t just grease that was in the barrel but there were guns hidden inside as well.

“Oh my god,” Bellamy gasps as he bends down to pick up one of the rifles that was littering the floor.

“What?” Clarke asks him, curious about his outburst. She walks over to see what he’s found and see’s the guns on the floor around his feet. Bellamy looks up at her with a beaming grin on his face. Finally, something that made their trip worthwhile.

 

* * *

 

 

“This changes everything!” Bellamy calls out, dropping the end of the blanket that he’d just hung up as a makeshift target. “No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Clarke?” he asks her as he pops one of the nuts from the ration packages into his mouth and he gives her one of his rare smiles. Her stomach flips and then it flops at the sight of his pearly whites and she’s not sure what that means. It was just Bellamy, she couldn’t stand him. Maybe it was because she hadn’t eaten enough lately, yeah, that was definitely what this was.

“I’m not going to fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don’t expect me to like it.”

“We’re lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we’re not sittin’ ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this,” he tells her, hoping that she’ll agree to it because he’ll feel a lot better once he knows that she is capable of protecting herself.

Clarke nods and moves to pick up one of the rifles littering the floor around their feet.

“So I just…hold it on my shoulder?”

“Yeah, uh.” Bellamy moves and puts his hand over hers to guide her on how to hold the gun. His body is so close to hers now that she can feel the heat radiating off of him and she’s having trouble thinking straight.

“A little higher,” he tells her as he puts his other hand on her shoulder. Bellamy watches her from where he’s standing behind her and lets out a breath the Clarke feels brush across the back of her neck. She shivers but knows that it’s not because she’s cold. “Yeah, uh. That’s good. Uh, watch and learn,” Bellamy breaks the silence and moves away from her to pick up a gun of his own. He aims it at the target opposite of him and Clarke and squeezes the trigger. Nothing. He looks over at her and gives her a sheepish look that was totally unlike Bellamy before he points the gun towards to ground again and cocks it to get another bullet into the chamber. He lines up his shot at the target and squeezes the trigger. Still nothing.

“Still watching,” Clarke comments smoothly and Bellamy almost swears that she’s flirting with him but he’s probably just out of his mind.

“My bullets are duds. Try yours.” Bellamy cocks the gun again before moving out of the way to give Clarke a chance to take a shot.

Clarke takes aim, remembering how Bellamy told her to hold the gun and she fires and her bullet hits the lower right corner of the target.

“That was amazing,” she says as she lowers the gun slowly, a look of surprise plastered to her face. “Am I horrible for feeling that?”

Bellamy shakes his head no and grins. “Try again.”

“No, we shouldn’t waste the ammunition.”

“You need to practice.”

“No, _we_ need to talk about how we’re going to keep guns around camp. Where are we going to keep them? Who has access?”

Bellamy aims his rifle and the target and fires, hitting just to the right of the center of the target.

“You left Miller in charge of the Grounder, you must trust him,” Clarke observes. She’s noticed that Bellamy doesn’t trust that many people.

“You should keep him close. The others listen to him,” Bellamy answers, avoiding making any kind of eye contact with Clarke. He knows that it won’t be long before she put the pieces together and figures out what’s going on.

“I should keep him close? Bellamy, what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Clarke looks over at his bag on the floor and she finally figures it out.

“All the rations you took, you’re gonna run! That’s why you agreed to come with me. You were going to load up on supplies and just disappear.”

“I don’t have a choice. The Ark will be here soon.” Bellamy shakes his head, knowing that he can’t be around when the rest of the people on the Ark come down. A part of him doesn’t want to have to leave though. He’s got his sister that he promised to protect.

“So you’re just going to leave Octavia?”

“Octavia hates me, she’ll be fine,” Another thought struck Bellamy. It wasn’t just his sister that he needed to protect, wanted to protect. That’s how he felt about Clarke too, he wanted to protect her.

“You don’t know-” Clarke starts before she’s interrupted.

“I shot the chancellor! They’re gonna kill me, Clarke!” Bellamy takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to yell at Clarke. He just wants to make her stop talking. There’s one way that he can think of but he shakes the thought from his head because that is not something that’s going to happen. He inhales another breath of air before he finishes. “Best case scenario, they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life and there’s no way in hell I’m giving Jaha the satisfaction. Keep practicing, I need some air.” Bellamy says before storming off towards the exit.

 

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

 

_ Bellamy _

_Bellamy stumbles through the mud on the ground, his breathing rough and everything around him spinning. A tree branches snaps and his head jerks up and he looks towards the direction that the sound came from._

_“Bellamy Blake.” A voice calls. Bellamy tilts his head to see Chancellor Jaha, hands folded over a wound dripping blood. A wound Bellamy had inflicted._

_Bellamy slowly stands up from his crouched down position with a look of shock on his face._

_“How are you here?” he asks, confused. “You’re on the Ark.”_

_“You shot me on the Ark, but I’ve been waiting for you.” The chancellor moves his hands and blood flows from the injury that was once covered beneath them._

_“I did what I had to do.”_

_“To protect Octavia.”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“Pathetic! Using your sister to justify your crimes? Your cruelty? Your selfishness?” Jaha spits._

_“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it.”_

_“Why should I kill you? Unlike the others, I survived your treachery.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“The 320 souls that were culled from the Ark, so that others could live. You knew they would be sacrificed.”_

_“The radio,” Bellamy whispers in realization before he starts shaking his head. “I didn’t know that would happen.” For the first time in what felt like a really long time Bellamy was terrified and he felt so guilty for what had happened to those people._

_“It’s not my forgiveness you should seek, it’s their’s.”_

_Several other people appeared and they were all muttering the same thing. Murderer._

_“Stop!” Bellamy hollers before turning to run._

* * *

 

 

**_Clarke takes aim at the target and when she’s about to take a shot the ‘X’ on the blanket fades and the room around her shifts. Her head is spinning and she looks down at the gun that’s still in her hands and she bends the barrel backwards and then she’s suddenly back on the Ark, in her prison cell._ **

**_“It’s not what you imagined is it?”_ **

**_“Dad?” She moves to hug him._ **

**_Clarke pulls back from her father’s embrace._ **

**_“You’re not real, are you?”_ **

**_“Sorry kiddo, I wish I were.”_ **

**_“Wait, how is this possible?”_ **

**_“I’m thinking why, more than how. Why me?”_ **

**_“Because I miss you,” Clarke answers trying her best to hold back her tears._ **

**_“I think there’s more to it than that, kiddo.”_ **

**_“You want me to forgive her.” It wasn’t even a question. Clarke knew that’s what her father wanted her to do._ **

**_“Your mom loves you, Clarke.”_ **

**_“She betrayed you. How can I forgive her for that?”_ **

**_Her father looks at her and Clarke lets out a sigh._ **

**_“That disappointed look isn’t fair!”_ **

**_A soft chuckle rumbles in her dad’s chest._ **

**_“I’m trying. I’m trying all the time. But everyone’s counting on me and it’s so hard.”_ **

**_“Come here. I know, honey.” Her father’s arms wrap around her and it’s almost hard to remember that this isn’t real. “Been tough, isn’t it?”_ **

**_“I let someone get tortured.”_ **

**_He inhales a deep breath. “Listen, you’re doing the best you can.”_ **

**_“You want me to say mom did the best she could?”_ **

**_“This is about what you want.”_ **

**_“You’re dead because of her. She doesn’t deserve my forgiveness.”_ **

**_“Oh, listen to me. Forgiveness isn’t about what people deserve.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry. I can’t.”_ **

**_“Whatever. Crazy bitch.”_ **

**_“Dad?” But Clarke knew that voice didn’t belong to her father but she couldn’t place a name to it did belong to. She didn’t even get a chance before something solid was rammed into the back of her head and darkness took over._ **

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

_There were people everywhere. That was all Bellamy could see. He turns and there’s more of them, they keep coming out of nowhere, continuing to mumble the word murderer._

_He has to get away but there’s no place to run. He’s surrounded. Bellamy trips and falls backwards into the mud. There’s a tap on his left shoulder, he turns and finds himself looking at Jaha again._

_“Please. Kill me. Kill me!” Bellamy reached behind him and he touches something cold and hard. A gun. A gun that was similar to the one he had used to shoot the chancellor on the Ark._

_“I deserve it, please.” He begs the chancellor shoving the gun towards him, the weight of the guilt setting in on him heavily. Jaha ignores him and throws a punch._

_“I can’t fight anymore!” Bellamy yelled as he picked his face up from the muddy ground. He was giving up._

_“Don’t you know,” the chancellor taunts. “Life is a fight!” He drives a kick into Bellamy’s side._

_“What am I supposed to do?”_

_“Live. Breathe. Suffer. You owe them that. You want the peace of death, then you’re gonna have to earn it.” Another kick and Bellamy groans in pain._

_“Fight back!” Another punch in the face. Bellamy puts his face to the ground before Jaha yanks him back up by his hair. “You think you deserve to be free of your pain? Do you deserve that gift?”_

_All of a sudden Clarke’s face popped into the corner of Bellamy’s mind. He wasn’t sure why but she was there, but then again, maybe he did. Before he could really grasp it another punch pushed his head backwards and a gun clicks._

* * *

 

 

Bellamy looks up and it’s no longer Chancellor Jaha before him, it’s Dax.

“Nothing personal,” Dax says as he takes aim right at Bellamy. Bellamy looks over and sees the handgun laying on the ground beside him and picks it up but when he aims it up at Dax, the gun disappears and his hand is empty. Clarke, where was Clarke? God, please let her be okay. He’d never been so concerned about anyone’s well-being besides his sister.

“Put it down, Dax.” Another voice calls and Bellamy’s heart jumps when he realizes who it is. Clarke.

Dax turns to face her, turning his back to Bellamy. “ I tried not to kill you, but Shumway says, no witnesses.”

“What is he talking about?” Clarke asks Bellamy, ignoring the fact that she has a gun pointed at her right now. She knows that Bellamy’s here and he won’t let anything happen to her.

“Shumway set it up. He gave me the gun to shoot the chancellor.” Bellamy answers.

Dax speaks up, “Walk away now and I won’t kill you.”

“Put it down.” Clarke’s gun is trained on Dax.

“Your choice,” Dax replies.

All Bellamy can do is watch. His princess is defending him when he’d never really given her a reason to since they got off the drop ship. Wait, _his_ princess. Oh, crap. What did he get himself into now? Clarke’s gun clicks and brings him out of his thoughts. He watches as Clarke get behind a tree just as Dax takes a shot at her after her unsuccessful attempt at hitting him. Dax fires a second shot but Clarke is still hidden behind the tree. Bellamy can’t let anything happen to the princess, _his princess_ , so he pushes himself off the ground and tackles Dax, throwing in a few punches at him before Dax sends him flying backwards.

Dax takes advantage of the situation and starts punching Bellamy and then reaches for his gun that’s lying on the ground close by. Bellamy grapples at it too trying to remove it from his tormentor’s grasp, but just ends up getting smacked with the side of the gun. He spies a stray bullet lying on the ground next to him and looks back up at the sound of Clarke’s voice.

“Get the hell off him!” Dax knocks her out and Bellamy grabs the bullet and shoves it into the side of Dax’s throat. Blood spews from the wound and begins dripping from his mouth before Dax falls backwards, dead.

Both Clarke and Bellamy try and regulate their breathing to get it back to normal, trying to wrap their heads around the events that just happened. Bellamy looks over at Clarke to make sure that she’s okay and feels a warmth in his chest when he sees that she’s still in one piece. He picks himself up off the ground and forces himself over to where she is sitting against a tree and he takes a seat beside her. His eyes graze over her, double-checking to make sure that she has no injuries and once he’s satisfied that she’s alright, he leans his head back against the tree as well. Neither of them noticing that they were leaning into each other but Bellamy felt Clarke reach out to touch his hand.

“You’re okay,” Clarke tells him with the sound of relief in her voice. Both of them still breathing really heavily.

“No I’m not. My mother… if she knew what I’ve done, who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good.” Clarke whispers his name trying to get him to stop blaming himself but he continues on. “All I do is hurt people. I’m a monster.”

“You saved me today. And you might be a total ass most of the time but,” Clarke pauses, trying to search for the right thing to say. “I need you.” As soon as Bellamy hears those words leave her mouth he looks up at her, his heart beats faster, and knows that she means it, but she’s got it all wrong. It’s _him_ that needs _her_. He tried to deny it before but he can’t anymore. Clarke continues on,” We all need you. We never would have survived this place if it wasn’t for you. You want forgiveness? Fine, I’ll give it to you, you’re forgiven, okay. You have to come back with me, you can’t run away. You have to face it.”

“Have you faced your mom?” Bellamy asks her, his heart still fluttering from before. He looks over at her to see her hesitation to answer his question.

“I don’t wanna face my mom. I don’t wanna face any of it. All I think about every day is how we’re going to keep everyone alive, but we don’t have a choice.” Her voice drops softer at the last part.

Bellamy sniffles. “They’re gonna kill me when they come down, Clarke.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

“Well, can we figure it out later?” Bellamy asks leaning closer to Clarke, their faces just inches apart. His eye dropped to her mouth before moving up to look into her eyes.

Clarke was unsure of what to do being in such close proximity to Bellamy. She just looked at him before whispering her answer and her breath fanned across his face, “Whenever you’re ready.”

In a blink, Bellamy’s lips captured Clarke’s in a passionate kiss, his hands moving to cup her face. His lips were soft and firm and warm against hers. At first Clarke was confused on what was happening but before she could respond, Bellamy pulled back from the kiss and put his forehead against hers.

“W-What was that?” Clarke whispers, her mind still fogged.

“That was a kiss, princess, what else would it be?” He chuckled. There was no way he could tell her how much he wanted to kiss her right now. He wanted to kiss her and never stop. The awestruck look on her face making him want her even more, but he wouldn’t tell her that. He couldn’t tell her that. He wouldn’t tell her that because it was only a matter of time before the Ark came down and then he’d be dead and he couldn’t do that to her so he kept the truth to himself.

“But,” Clarke pauses for a second, realizing just how fast she’s breathing. “Why?”

“Think of it as a thank you. For saving my life,” Bellamy answers not wanting to tell Clarke about his feelings just yet. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure on what he was feeling. All he knew was that in the moment, all he wanted to do was kiss her and never let her go.

“I should be thanking you, for saving my life,” Clarke looks up at him with a warmth in her blue eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to save you, Princess,” Bellamy jokes and pretends that his insides don’t melt into a puddle when he feels her move in close so that the sides of their bodies are completely touching. She rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his cheek against the top of her head and the hand on his arm that he hadn’t noticed had wrapped itself across her shoulder combed through her hair gently as they took a minute to rest before heading back to camp.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s gone!” Miller hollers as he emerges from the drop ship. “The Grounder’s gone!”

People all around camp start whispering and panicking about what this could mean.

“What if he bring other Grounders back?”

“They’ll kill us all!”

“Or worse!”

“Let the Grounders come,” Bellamy demands as he and Clarke walk back into the camp carrying supplies that they salvaged from the depot. “We’ve been afraid of them for far too long. And why? Because of their knives and spears? Well, I don’t know about you but I’m tired of being afraid.” Bellamy turns towards where Clarke is standing beside him and they exchange a look and pull the bags off of their shoulders to reveal to the others what they found.

“These are weapons,” Clarke says. “Okay, not toys. And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the drop ships come. But until then, they’re gonna help keep us safe.”

“And there are plenty more where these came from,” adds Bellamy. “Tomorrow we will start training. And if the Grounders come, we’re gonna be ready to fight.”

Whispers can be heard around the crowds of people, everyone wondering what’s going to happen next.

****

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

 

Octavia is standing but the wall of the camp, looking outside when Bellamy comes up and wraps one of the blankets that he and Clarke brought back around her shoulders. She pulls in in closer, loving how soft it feels. Octavia turns to give her brother a look as if to say thank you before turning back to face the dark forest that surrounds their camp.

There is a moment of silence before Bellamy finally speaks up. “I don’t expect you to forgive me,” he pauses. “So, you’ll have to find a way to live with me, ‘cause I’m not going anywhere.” It was the events today with Clarke that made Bellamy realize that he didn’t want to leave. He was going to stay, stay for Octavia and for Clarke and everyone else in camp. Clarke helped him see just how much they needed him here and, in turn, made him realize how much he needed to be here, needed her and his sister.

“Bellamy,” Clarke calls his name breaking him out of his thoughts and he turns to face her as she says, “It’s time.”

He goes to walk over to her but faces Octavia again.

“That Grounder escaping, was that you?” he asks curiously.

“I had nothing to do with it. Thanks for the blanket.” He knows that she’s lying about the Grounder but chooses to ignore it and makes his way over to Clarke and gives her one of his signature smiles, something that wasn’t seem very often on the face of Bellamy Blake. Clarke felt special being in the receiving end of his grin, it made her feel like she was floating, and not the kind of floating that they used for execution on the Ark but real feather-like floating.

He reaches over and takes her hand, locking their fingers together, without a care if anyone sees them and they make their way to the radio where they are going to talk to Jaha.

****

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

 

 _“Mr. Blake,”_ the chancellor begins, his face on the screen serious. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for some time now.”

Clarke’s voice jumps in before Bellamy can respond. “Before you do, uh, I-I’d like to say something,” she tells him while exchanging a look with the man her right. Clarke turns to face the screen again but she can still feel Bellamy’s eyes watching her and has to hold back her smile. “When you sent us down here,” the blonde continues speaking with Jaha. “You sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because if him,” she gestures with her head towards Bellamy. “Because of Bellamy.”

His eyes are on her again and she turns to face him and gives him a small smile before, once again, turning back to the communication screen. “He’s one of us and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes, just like the rest of us.”

“Clarke, I appreciate your point of view but it’s not that simple.”

“It is,” Bellamy speaks up. “If you wanna know who on the Ark wants you dead.”

The chancellor pauses for a minute to take their request into consideration. Bellamy and Clarke exchange another look and he feels her hand brush up against his. He grabs a hold of it and slides his fingers in the spaces between hers as they wait for an answer. Bellamy doesn’t even care what the answer is at this point because, for now, he’s got Clarke and that’s all he could ask for.

“Bellamy Blake. You’re pardoned for your crimes.”

At those words, Bellamy can’t help but smile and he squeezes Clarke’s hand. Everything is going to be okay now. He said before that everything would be okay as long as he had Clarke, but this just made his life so much better. Bellamy didn’t have to worry about needing to run and hide anymore.

The chancellor speaks up again, “Now, tell me who gave you the gun.” And that’s exactly what Bellamy did.

 

**_Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke – Bellarke_ **

 

“I need to check this,” Clarke tells Finn, referring to his bandaged side as she kneels down next to him.

“Guns, really?” Finn asks in a belittling tone as if Clarke had no idea what she was getting herself into.

“With the Grounder escaping, we have to expect retaliation. We have to be prepared.”

“Yeah, our ancestors wanted to be prepared so they built bombs!”

“Rifles are not the same as nukes,” Clarke defends.

“In Bellamy’s hands they are!” Okay, Clarke had enough of Finn’s constant bashing of Bellamy. Sure, they haven’t always seen eye to eye on certain matters but today she learned to expect the unexpected. She liked Bellamy, probably more than she should but she was tired of denying it and she was sick of Finn constantly judging Bellamy for things that happened in the past. “Clarke, come on! You can’t predict what he’s gonna do.”

“There’s no perfect answer, Finn.” Her answer was heated, putting meaning behind it so then maybe he’d stop being such an ass.

“The Grounder saved Octavia’s life and Bellamy brought him back here and tortured him!”

“Yeah, but if he hadn’t brought him back here, you’d be dead! I trust him, Finn! I _like_ him! Quit being such an ass about Bellamy!” She scolded coldly before storming out of Finn’s tent and practically running right into Bellamy. Clarke feels her face flush and wonders if he’d heard anything that she’d just been saying in there. The smile that Bellamy was giving her right now hinted that he had heard it, at least part of it.

“Did you mean it?” he asks.

Clarke was just about to ask him what he was talking about but she knew that there was no point in playing dumb with Bellamy.

“Yes, I meant it.” Her words came out as a whisper but Bellamy was close enough that it didn’t matter. He heard her.

Without a second’s hesitation, Bellamy’s mouth descends upon her’s and the feeling of his lips against hers causes her to gasp. His arms wrap around her waist and her arms move up around his neck. He makes no move to deepen the kiss, content with being able to hold her in his arms like this. Clarke wanted more, she wanted so much more, so she continued to kiss him. She kissed him until neither of them could go without breathing anymore. He put his forehead against hers and gave her a lazy smile that made the butterflies in her stomach come alive again. Clarke felt like she belonged. She felt like here, with Bellamy, that’s what home is supposed to feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Hope that you liked it and please leave me comments on what you thought about it. And if you have any requests for one shots, song fics, or short multi-chapter stories, let me know.


End file.
